Odcinek 11
|-|Fabuła= frame|''Obraz zawiera nieoryginalne tłumaczenie''|right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 24.08.2016r. |-|Solucja= Tłumaczenie tego: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/guide-de-l-episode-a126244806 • Idź wyjaśnić to sobie z Karenn. Po drodze spotkacie: -Chrome (wiśnia) -Alajea (kiosk) -Valkyon (aleja łuków) -Nevra (kiosk) -Ezarel (wiśnia) -Ewelein (park z fontanną) -Karenn (sala drzwi). Nie znajdziecie swojego WS • Dołącz do Karenn pod arkadami. Schodzicie w dół w Sali Kryształu. (arkady są pod kryształem czy coś) A. (Ale jednocześnie to prawda, że czuję nutkę podekscytowania, szpiegując ludzi, jak ci...) +5 z Karenn B. (Naprawdę się boję, że nas nakryją... Mogę sobie wyobrazić, co nam zrobi Miiko, jeśli tak się stanie) -5 z Karenn C. (Jeśli będę cicho i nie zrobię żadnego hałasu, nie będę mieć żadnych kłopotów.) // • Wyjdź stąd... W prostym korytarzu spotkacie Nevrę, który was przyłapał... • Idź do swojego pokoju, skonfrontować się z Karenn. • Zdobądź nowiny od Ezarela, Valkyona i Nevry... potem wróć do swojego pokoju. -Ezarel (Prosty korytarz) -Nevra (Korytarz strażników) -Valkyon (Kuźnia) W drodze do pokoju wpadniecie na Chrome i Alajea. A. (Niemniej jednak, odmawiam oglądania swoich rąk, pokrytych krwią.) // B. (Oto dlaczego muszę kontynuować parcie naprzód, nie pozwalając sobie słabnąć.) // C. (I zapewniam, że z perspektywy czasu, nie żałuję tego, co zrobiliśmy.) // Potem chcemy trenować, ale Jamon jest zajęty: A. (Może powinnam potrenować sama mimo wszystko?) ILUSTRACJA Z LEIFTANEM B. (Skoro Jamon nie może mi pomóc, lepiej coś przekąsić. Minęło południe i jestem głodna.) • Trenuj Musicie wyjść na zewnątrz. Droga powrotna: -Leiftan (brama) -Jamon (aleja łuków) -Kero (kiosk) DLA ILUSTRACJI Z LEIFTANEM TRZEBA UKOŃCZYĆ TRENING Z SUKCESEM!!! (znaczy przed czasem) • Idź trochę zjeść. Spotkasz Karenn w stołówce. Chociaż ja trenowałam, a potem poszłam jeść z Leiftanem, gdzie spotkaliśmy Karenn i Chrome. Idź do sali drzwi, by wysłuchać ogłoszenia. • Idź do swojego apartamentu i przemyśl spokojnie wszystko, czego się dowiedziałaś Poprawne odpowiedzi: 1- Ren-Fenghuang 2- Flûte de Hameln-Weser 3- Balenvia Potem Gardzia myśli o organizacjach. Wszystkie odp. są neutralne. • Zapytaj Purrala/Purroya o szczegóły misji. Nie wiem, od czego zależy. Ja miałam misję Purrala... Idziemy na targ Dla Purrala szukamy: - kwiatów wiśni (hm, no nie wiem, stuletnia wiśnia? XD) - "cytryn ognia" (brzeg/skraj lasu) - piasku (plaża, oczywiście) Dla Purroya szukamy: - lazurowego pigmentu - ciemny niebieski - słoiczek z eterycznym księżycem - taki w kształcie księżyca (o_O) - coś zielonego - kwaśny gaz W czasie poszukiwań, można spotkać następujące osoby: Valkyon, Purriry, Chrome, Ewelein, Nevra, Ezarel. • Zanieś wszystkie obiekty Purralowi/Purroyowi Dostaniecie za to inkubator :3 • Wróć do pokoju i czekaj, co przyniesie czas...? Spotkacie czarnego kota lub Alajea. Z pokoju teleportuje was do stołówki. Potem możecie wybrać, czy chcecie nowy strój. DLA ILUSTRACJI TRZEBA GO KUPIĆ. • Znajdź Purriry, by kupić nowy strój. Możecie się targować - zapytać o promocję z wczoraj. • Idź do swojego pokoju. Wracasz do pokoju, a potem idziesz powitać emisariuszy. Huang Hua to kobieta, ale wasze strzały i tak są neutralne. Potem wybieracie, do kogo podejść, co daje wam +5 lovo. • Przepytaj członków straży w temacie Huang Hua i "Zifa". -Alajea (park z fontanną) -Karenn (ogród muzyczny) -Mery (korytarz strażników) -Karuto (korytarz stażników lub stołówka) -Cryllis (przychodnia) -Ykhar (kiosk). • Miiko domaga się twojej obecności w Sali Kryształu, idź tam! • Wyjdź z Sali Kryształu i czekaj aż Huang Hua skończy odpoczywać. Zastanawiacie się, co ze sobą zrobić. Możecie czytać lub trenować. Z solucji wynika, że i tak będziecie czytać. • Idź do biblioteki, by dowiedzieć się trochę więcej o portalach. Macie dwie książki do wyboru, to neutralne. I tak Feng Zifu wam przeszkodzi. Ponoć nie ma znaczenia, czy pobiegniecie od razu, czy najpierw chcecie skończyć swoje sprawy, ale ja wolałam się nie narażać i rzuciłam czytanie... • Udaj się do Sali Kryształu, by zobaczyć Huang Hua. • Zaprowadź Huang Hua w miejsce "ładne i świeże", w obrębie Q.G. Nie idź w miejsca bez wyrazu. Chcecie iść do ogrodu. W sali drzwi otaczają was dzieci i Hua decyduje się przeczytać im historię. Potem spotkacie Ezarela, Kero, Nevrę i Valkyona. Huang Hua chce zostać w ogrodzie muzyki. • Zaprowadź Feng Zifu i Huang Hua jeść. Po drodze mogą być Alajea i Ykhar. • Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd miałaś prawdziwą dyskusję z chłopcami, znajdź ich! Najpierw spotkacie Ykhar. Na targu odkrywacie biżuterię, pasującą do waszego stroju. A. (Nie mam nic do stracenia, rzucę na to okiem) ILUSTRACJE B. (Nie mam czasu do stracenia tutaj...) TRZEBA KUPIĆ DIADEM (174 maany). DLA ILUSTRACJI Z LEIFTANEM powiedz, że naszyjnik jest piękny, ale pomyśl, że byłaś ostatnio rozrzutna, więc go nie kupisz. Chcąc wrócić do sali drzwi, wpadniesz na Leiftana. A w tej sali spotkasz chłopaków. • Wróć do pokoju, by odpocząć. • Czekaj na Huang Hua przed jej pokojem. W korytarzu strażnków. Wcześniej - przy wyjściu z pokoju, spotykamy Leiftana, który założy nam naszyjnik. • Pomóż zwiedzić trochę otoczenia Q.G. Najpierw idź na plażę, potem na skraj lasu. • Wróć do Sali Kryształu, by uczestniczyć w spotkaniu, które wygląda na... skomplikowane. • Pożegnaj się z Huang Hua. W sali drzwi możemy dowolnie skomentować reakcje ludzi - odpowiedzi neutralne. • Towarzysz Huang Hua aż do wielkiej bramy. Ilustracja z nią jest tu, pod koniec odcinka. |-|Rozmowy= Link do francuskich: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-11-c28764754 Leiftan ♥:Ja... zapomniałem. A. Każdy posiłek jest ważny, to absolutnie musisz poprawnie się odżywiać! -5 B. Przegapienie posiłku od czasu do czasu, nie jest takie straszne/okropne. // C. Chcesz iść jeść ze mną następnym razem? +5 Valkyon ♥:Dlaczego miałoby nie być ze mną dobrze? A. Cóż... wiem, że miałeś wrócić wcześniej na bazę... Więc, martwiłam się. +5 B. Cóż, jakby to... skoro byliście wszyscy troje razem, powiedziałam sobie, że to nie może być łatwe. // C. Nie wiem, jakoś tak. -5 ♥:Dobrze, a ty? A. (Być może powinnam porozmawiać z nim o tym, co stało się wczoraj.) + lub // B. (Ostatecznie nie mam zbytnio ochoty poruszać tego tematu ponownie.) nie sprawdzone ♥:... A. (Interweniuj.) // B. (Ignoruj ich.) // ♥:Nie powinnaś wiedzieć... A. Stało się coś poważnego, przez co nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać? -5 B. Naprawdę chciałabym wiedzieć więcej o tobie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek, pewnego dnia będziesz gotów porozmawiać o tym ze mną, nie wahaj się... // C. (Mam ochotę go przytulić...) +5 Nevra ♥:... A. (Myślę, że mam ochotę go pocałować... co jest ze mną nie tak?) + B. (Wyrwałam się z jego objęć.) // ♥:A więc, aż tak ci mnie brakowało? A. Wcale! -5 B. Tak... trochę. +5 C. (Odwróciłam wzrok, nic więcej nie mówiąc.) // ♥:Przyszłaś, by cię ukarać? (Chodzi o karę cielesną. Klaps/ chłosta, kto go tam wie XD) A. Tak... mistrzu, byłam bardzo niegrzeczna. +5 B. To raczej ty zasługujesz na karę/klapsa. // C. Nevra, jesteś uciążliwy... -5 ♥:... A. To pozwoliłoby uregulować wasze własne przejścia i problemy z dostawami żywności. // B. Być może pozwoliłoby mi to wrócić do siebie... -5 ♥:Powiedz jej, że mój obecny strój ma klasę i jest idealny taki, jaki jest! A. Powinieneś wkładać wysiłek w swoją prezencję, zwłaszcza jako szef Straży! -5 B. Tak, to prawda, że już jesteś bardzo przystojny, jaki jesteś. C. (Wolałabym się nie mieszać w to wszystko, cokolwiek powiem, urazi bez wątpienia jedno lub drugie.) ♥:No weź, nie rób tej miny... A. (Próbowałam udać uśmiech.) +5 B. "I przytul mnie"? Oto, co zamierzałeś powiedzieć. -5 C. Jest o co ją robić, znowu popełniłam gafę... // Ezarel ♥:... A. (Powinnam z nim o tym porozmawiać.) // B. (Lepiej zrobię, jeśli pozwolę temu płynąć.) // Znaczy, zdajemy się na los ♥:Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie nam ten niewybaczalny czyn powierzenia was takiej służącej. A. Jesteś prawdziwym kretynem! +5 B. Pan raczy wiedzieć... To właśmie ona prosiła o to, abym była do jej usług. -5 C. (Ignoruj Ezarela.) // ♥:... A. Oh, miałam cię za dobrego łucznika. -5 B. Nie wiedziałam, że byłeś łucznikiem. // C. Przyznaj, zrobiłeś to specjalnie. +5 ♥:Bardzo, trzymaj tak dalej i pewnego dnia będziesz miała szansę stać się częścią mojego kręgu wybranych. A. Więc być może powinnam przestać tak robić! +5 B. Nie, dziękuję, nie lubię być otoczona przez kretynów. -5 C. A jeśli zaoferuję ci miód, mogę być jego częścią mimo wszystko? // ♥:I tak, wakacje się skończyły <3 A. Dużo pracowałam, wiesz! // B. Jaka szkoda, bardzo chciałabym korzystać z kilku dodatkowych dni spokoju. +5 C. To było znacznie lepsze, życie bez słodkich przekąsek, jak ty u moich stóp. -5 ♥:... A. Naprawdę jesteś zdolny uczulić go na kocimiętkę? +5 (w sensie zrobić z kota alergika) B. To nie jest miłe z twojej strony. // C. Ezarel, zawsze stara się zmienić twój świat na szalony(?). // Kero ♥:Ha ha, każdy ma swoje wady. A. Ah, a jakie są twoje? +5 B. Tak, domyślam się, że ma też liczne zalety. // C. Mimo wszystko powinien starać się być milszy. -5 Chrome ♥:Cześć! A. Nie próbujesz nowej formułki powitalnej? -5 B. Cześć Chrome! Masz się dobrze? // C. Hej Baby, wszystko spoko? +5 Mery ♥:Widziałaś, potarła mi włosy!!! A. Tak, widziałam, to było urocze. +5 (Choć polscy tłumacze napisaliby przystojne -.-) B. Tak, widziałam. (Ale nie rozumiem zachwytu tym wyróżnieniem.) // C. Tak, widziałam. To było naprawdę too much. (za dużo XD) -5 Cryllis ♥:Dzień dobry, co cię sprowadza? A. Wypytuję trochę wszystkich o emisariuszy, // B. Kompletnie nic, spaceruję. -5 C. Uznasz mnie za zbyt ciekawską, jeśli ci powiem. +5 Feng Zifu ♥:Oczekuje Was w Sali Kryształu. (Was - forma grzecznościowa) A. (Idź natychmiast) // B. (Uporządkuj swoje rzeczy przed wyjściem.) // Huang Hua ♥:Dzieci są cudowne! A. Lub nie. // B. Są naszą przyszłością! +5 C. Nie za bardzo wiem, nigdy nie byłam przyzwyczajona do przebywania z nimi. // 2A♥:Nie lubisz dzieci? A. Niespecjalnie. niesprawdzone B. Wcale. -5 C. Zależy jakie? niesprawdzone ♥:To dlatego wszyscy mnie znają. A. Ale ta historia to tylko bajka! // B. Nie pomyślałabym, że niektóre nasze bajki są prawdziwymi historiami tutaj! // ♥:Nigdy ci ich nie brakuje? A. Oczywiście, że tak, ale utknęłam tutaj... Więc tak naprawdę nie mam innego wyboru niż przeć naprzód, nie myśląc o tym. +5 z Hua i Zifu B. Nie, naprawdę nie miałam czasu myśleć o tym aż do teraz. // C. Nie wiem, nigdy nie miałam okazji, żeby zadać sobie to pytanie... -5 z Hua i Zifu ♥:Jestem naprawdę usatysfakcjonowana, że cię poznałam. A. Ja jednak nie jestem bardzo interesująca... // B. Ja również! +5 C. (Co mnie to obchodzi...) -5 ♥:Jakie plotki słyszałaś? A. Zdaje się, że Feniksy powstają ze swoich popiołów. // B. Zdaje się, że łza Feniksa może uleczyć wszystko, nawet śmierć! // C. Zdaje się, że Feniksy żyją 500 lat! // Miiko ♥: ...flet Hamelneser. A.(Hameln... jak "grajek z Hamelin"?) // B (Hameln-Weser.? To brzmi bardzo niemiecko, to imię. Nie widzę zbytnio związku z tą słynną Huang Hua!) // C. (Skarb? Jestem ciekawa, chcę zobaczyć ten flet!) info o lov, ale chyba // ♥:Tak czy inaczej, jest tak, że nie masz wyboru. A. Sympatyczna tyrania. -5 B. Można powiedzieć, że masz problemy z odmówieniem czegokolwiek Huang Hua? // C. Dobra, dla mnie to żaden problem. +5 ♥:... A. (Powiedz, co masz z tyłu głowy.) // (w sensie, co myślisz XD byli zdziwieni, że nie jestem taka głupia) B. (Powstrzymaj się przed opiniowaniem.) // C. (Pójdź najkrótszą drogą.) // Karuto ♥:Oh, nic jest bardzo dobry dla plebsu, bardzo praktyczny, by wycierać kurze i szorować garnki. A. A wasz fartuch, ociekający tłuszczem? -5 B. Mój strój jest bardzo ładny, bardzo go lubię! // C. ... (Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.) +5 ♥:Jak wszystkich mężczyzn fenghuang, musimy nazywać go "Feng" przed jego imieniem "Zifu". A. Więc Feng jest partykułą. -5 B. Nie wiedziałam o partykułach, przepraszam... +5 C. Kobiety też jakąś mają? // ♥:... A. (Graj w jego grę) +5 B. (Nie wchodź w jego grę.) -5 Alajea ♥:Ezarel, Nevra... i przede wszystkim Valkyon!!! A. Powinnaś zapytać Ezarela, czemu w końcu dał ci tę kanapkę z miodem. // B. Musisz być szczęśliwa, że Nevra jest z powrotem. // C. Czemu "i przede wszystkim Valkyon"? // 1B♥:Masz rację, że wygrywa najlepszy. A. (Słucham? Ona jest poważna?) // B. Powodzenia! // ♥:Nie ma między wami konfliktu, hę? A. Jesteśmy skłócone. // B. Nie, dlaczego? -5 C. Nie mam zbytnio ochoty o tym rozmawiać. +5 ♥:Bardzo bym chciała mieć tyle klasy co ona. A. Oh, rozumiem, ale ty już masz swój własny styl. +5 B. Powinnaś zapytać o radę Purriry. // ♥: Przy okazji, wiesz, czym jest fenghuang? A. Oczywiście. // B. Wcale nie. // 4A♥:Więc co to? A. Yokai! B. Nue! C. Feniks! ♥:Co ty tu robisz? A. Muszę wypełnić misję dla Purrala, nic wyjątkowego, szukam rzeczy. // B. Czekam aż upłynie czas. W sumie nie mam nic wielkiego do roboty. // ♥:... A. (Przedstaw Alajea Huang Hua.) +10 B. (Idź z nią gdzieś indziej.) // Karenn ♥:I ja, naprawdę mam ochotę wiedzieć, czym była ich "super misja". ' A. I zastanawiasz się, jakie kłopoty później na siebie ściągniesz? // B. Naprawdę nie jesteś poważna! +5 C. Zapewne dowiemy się w swoim czasie. -10 '♥:Idziesz się ze mną ukryć? A. (To prawda, że kusi, by to wiedzieć.) W porządku, idę. // B. (Nie mam ochoty ich szpiegować.) Przepraszam, nie chcę być w to zamieszana! // ♥:Właśnie dowiedziałyśmy się wiele... A. Przyznaję, że sama jestem rozanielona, dowiedziawszy się tak wielu rzeczy. // B. Naprawdę nie jestem spokojna przez konieczność znoszenia tego ciężaru przez ciebie. -5 C. Najlepiej zrobimy, wychodząc zanim ktoś znów tu przyjdzie. // 3A♥:... A. A jednak, nienawidzę plotek. -5 B. Nigdy nie byłam zbyt zainteresowana pogłoskami i wszystkimi plotkami. // C. Jednocześnie, kocham tyle plotek. +5 3A, potem B♥:Więc być może cię nawrócę? A. Nie wiem... Zobaczymy! // B. Bez wątpienia, przyznaję, że ostatecznie doceniłam dowiedzenie się tego wszystkiego. +5 C. Nie sądzę, nie... -5 ♥:... A. Karenn, nie mam ochoty, byś ściągała na mnie więcej kłopotów. -5 B. Karenn, bardzo cię lubię, ale ściągasz na mnie zbyt duże ryzyko. +5 C. Karenn, naprawdę musimy bardziej uważać. // ♥:Mogłaś się nie zgodzić, żebym towarzyszyła ci przy wchodzeniu do Q.G.! A. Nie miałam nic do powiedzenia w tej historii... /// B. Ja... (To prawda, ma rację.) // C. Wtedy mi to nie przeszkadzało. // ♥:Miałam cię za całkiem sympatyczną, naprawdę mam wrażenie, że muszę zweryfikować mój osąd. A. Ja śnię czy próbujesz ze mnie zrobić winną? -5 B. Przepraszam, cała ta historia mnie zestresowała, źle zareagowałam... +5 C. Mówię ci tylko, co myślę. // ♥:Hmm? A. Jesteś zakochana w Nevrze? // B. Czy Nevra jest twoim bratem? // C. Jak to jest, że jesteś z Nevrą tak blisko? // 7B♥:Pomyślałabyś, że jest siostrą Ezarela? A. Czemu nie, w końcu nie wiem zbyt wiele o Ezarelu. // B. Nie wydają się być blisko, to by mnie zaskoczyło. // C. Nic o tym nie wiem, zadałaś trudne pytanie... // ♥:... A. (Muszę interweniować, to po części moja wina. Poproszę Karuto, żeby wziął z moich racji.) // B. (Nawet jeśli jestem po części odpowiedzialna za tę sytuację, nie będę dzielić swoich racji z nią.) // C. (Dobrze jej tak, to będzie dla niej nauczka. Nie podzielę się swoimi racjami z nią.) // |-|Przebieg odcinka= *Cisaya/Eldarya - odcinek 11 - tłumaczenie *Agathe:P - odcinek 11 - streszczenie |-|Uniwersum= Stołówka-odc11.1.jpg Stołówka-odc11.2.jpg |-|Ilustracje= 11Ilu Leiftan.jpg 11Ilu Huang Hua.jpg |-|Strój= Strój Maid of Phoenix.png Czepiec Maid of Phoenix.png Naszyjnik Maid of Phoenix.png |-|Przedmioty= Kategoria:Odcinki